Cavities
by meamsusan
Summary: You know with all the sweets Ciel ate, it was bound to happen one day! Now complete! : Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter One

**We all knew that this day would come and so did Sebastian....... Enjoy and please reviewreviewreview!! Oh yeah, and Happy New Year to you all, 2010 is finally here :D It's been a decade already.....**

**XXX**

**"I have a few cavities. I don't like to call them cavities, though - I like to call them 'places to put stuff'. 'Do you know where I can store a pea?' 'Yes, I have some locations available.'" - Mitch Hedberg**

**XXX**

It was a pleasant, sunny day in the Phantomhive household.

Maylene was polishing the grand staircase with shoe polish, Bard was cooking the dinner with a flame thrower, and Finny was mindlessly throwing a couple of trees around in the garden.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was being his usual perfect self, doing all household chores that were supposed to be done.

Every so often, he switched the can of shoe polish for a bucket of water, prepared sashimi for dinner while Bard "Roasted" the turkey, and replanted an uprooted tree.

It was all according to schedule, nothing was amiss in the household.

As expected of a servant of Phantomhive.

Or so he thought.

**XXX**

Ciel was in his office, conducting business over the phone.

He tapped his hand impatiently on the polished mahogany of his desk.

" I want the arrangements done by tomorrow." He was began to get annoyed. People of lower class had no right to be stubborn towards him.

".........."

" Why does that matter? Does it sound like I care?" Now, the conversation was beginning to bore him. How long would it take for them to understand that they should just shut up and listen to him?

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw Sebastian silently glide in with afternoon tea.

The demon was almost like poetry in motion, silent like a black and white movie. Staring at Sebastian set up the platter made Ciel's mind wander.

The nimbleness of his gloved hand, elegantly tilting the teapot, and how it would feel against his skin, glove-less...........

His face burning, Ciel quickly turned the chair around so his back faced Sebastian.

" Don't push your luck, haven't I made my point clear? I want it done by tomorrow, or Funtom Company will consider dropping you as a partner." Feeling quite unerved, Ciel had decided to take it out over the phone.

* * *

Ciel smiled triumphantly. " I'm glad we came to an agreement. I'll send a messenger tomorrow."

With a click, he set down the phone.

Then he swiveled around to Sebastian who had finished setting the tea.

" Young Master, today we have coconut custard and rhubarb crumble. To compliment the snacks we have oolong tea."

Ciel nodded his approval and daintly picked up his fork.

First he tried the rhubarb crumble, and noted that the flavor was quite sweet, but not at all overwhelming.

Just as expected of Sebastian.

"Young Master, today have we finished our business with our partner, Googlefrump and Company?"

Ciel smiled.

" After they deliver the package, inform the board to drop them."

The demon looked admiringly at his charge and said, " Did they say something to offend you?"

Ciel frowned, and took another bite of rhubarb.

" They said that with all the candy that Funtom Company made, they were surprised that my mouth wasn't full of cavities."

Sebastian chuckled, and poured another cup of tea.

" Well, Young Master, you never know."

The boy replied by shoving away the half eaten rhubarb and starting on the coconut custard. " On other matters, how is everything going with the servants?"

Now Sebastian frowned.

" They are the same as usual."

" Ah. How many turkeys did Bard fry today?"

The demon kept his cool, and replied, " We have sushi for dinner tonight."

Ciel smiled sweetly and took another bite of the custard.

" And I suppose that Finny has broke----"

He stopped mid-sentence, or rather _mid-chew._

His fork dropped, and his hand flew to his cheek.

"_ No. __It can't be. _"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, alarmed.

" Young Master?"

**XXX**

**Hehehe. The first few hours of 2010, and I'm on fanfiction??? :D well, please review!! And have a happy new year XD how many of you all believe in 2012 end of the world? **


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! :'] It really made me happy, especially with this awful week. D: It's been really bad for me lately, but when I go on fanfiction, I always manage to feel better:]Thank you guys so much! Yes this story was inspired by chocolate, thank you Meiji Melty Kisses! .....and a cavity :]]] ( i think) enjoy! and make sure to eat chocolate! REVIEW PLEASE!! XD**

**Ciel: Yes, Thanks a lot. for the cavity, I mean. **

**XXX**

Ciel sat grumpily on his chair with a bag of ice to his swelling cheek.

Sebastian half sighed, half smirked as he tucked a mirror away on the shelf. Apparently, it had been confirmed.

The head of Phantomhive was currently suffering from a malaise far worse and degrading than he might have imagined.

A cavity.

* * *

Staring at the half eaten rhubarb crumble and coconut custard made him feel sick.

" Sebastian!"

Immediately, the demon appeared, ready to serve, just like his shadow.

_A rather cocky shadow. _

" Clear this away already, I'm in no condition to be staring at more _sugar_."

Clearing the plates away, his lips curled into a smile that he knew Ciel could see.

When he straightened up, he wiped it from his lips, and kept a chuckle well contained. " Young Master, what should we do about your ailment?"

" What should _we_ do?! Seeing as it is your fault, I'm waiting for an answer."

An perfectly arched eye brow rose. " Oh?"

Glancing behind him, a silver gleam caught his eye.

" I'll personally remove it, if Young Master wishes. A hundred or so years back when I last performed the dental procedure, I recall a certain instrument which seems to still be in fashion."

He picked up the silver instrument menacingly, and played with the screw. " For you, I would do anything." _crack, crack_ the instument made an interesting sound when the _claw_ was tightened, the part that went over the tooth, of course.

Sebastian leaned closer. " I'll do it right now, it fact."

Glaring at his butler, Ciel put distance between him and the dental key by kicking off the desk, propelling his chair back.

_No way was that going in his mouth. _

He sighed and warily stared at the dental key in Sebastian's hand. " Fine, fine. What to do then? Call a dentist?"

Satisfied, the demon leaned back and returned the dental key to its rightful place.

" And prove Googlefrump right?" he inquired.

Ciel touched his cheek. " I will not disgrace the Phantomhive name. But do we know any dentists?"

".............."

"Well? Any bright ideas?" he sneered.

Suddenly Sebastian's lips curled into a devious smile, that immediately turned Ciel's smile upside down.

"Young Master, in a situation like this, I'd say it requires a very _special _sort of physician."

**XXX**

The night was pleasant as the Phantomhive coach sped through the streets of London.

The lamp-lit streets were crowded with shoppers huddling to and fro the many stores, and the atmosphere had a merry charm to it.

Well, the problem was that strangers were happy when Ciel Phantomhive was _not._

He sat stiffly on his seat and nursed his cheek ---which was getting inflamed from him rubbing it so much.

_Not to mention he hadn't eaten a freaking parfait in four hours. Or anything at all for a matter of fact._

" Sebastian. Where are we going?" Ciel winced, it hurt just a little bit to talk.

" You'll have to wait and see."

" No! I want to know who we are going to see. _Now._"

" Patience is a virtue."

The boy glowered at his butler. " Where are we going? Tell me. Now. This is an order!"

Sebastian only smiled at him. " Why don't you take a look outside the window? This route ought to be familiar to you."

Grumpily, he looked out the window, and watched the trees pass by.

They were in a rather run-down part of London, the back gutters of the city; the streets Ciel was rather _too_ well associated with.

He watched closely, he did recognize the route, it was on the tip of his tongue......

They were leisurely coming a halt in front of a building, shrouded in darkness.

As light shed on the crookedly suspicious sign, Ciel's blood ran cold.

_Crap._

**XXX**

" Heeheeteeheehee."

The first thing that Ciel saw was his crooked cap.

And just like a nightmare, the Undertaker stepped out of the shadows, rubbing his hands together.

" Earl! Teehee."

" I've been waiting for you."

**XXX**

**Haha. So maybe this have been kind of short :] But don't worry, the next chapter will be shorter! XD I'm sorry, I got into some trouble today~ Do I like having the undertaker in my stories? Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But we both love Ciel! Is the Undertaker hot? Well..... that's rather debateable.... :0 What do you think? remember, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! you'll make my day:) many thanks in advance :P**


	3. Chapter Three

**Well, looks like this is it. The end of the road. Now we must part ways ( with Ciel's cavity) D: I haven't begun writing and I'm feeling nostalgic already! **

**:] Yes, this is it, the last chapter!!! * moans* now, now susan, we must get used to finishing a fic. This was actually short, only three chapters, but it was a sudden epiphany, not meant to be a novel. Still, I think this is my first completed fic HURRAY!**

**Ciel: Good riddance. **

**No, no, don't worry Ciel, I'll be back! **

**Ciel: Don't you have anything else to do with your life? **

**....... perhaps :} Yes, well, it may be the end of our journey together(for now), but please make this random burst of inspiration worth it and REVIEWREVIEW PLEASE!! enjoy~**

**XXX**

_Pitter pat, pitter pat _

Ciel looked up at the dirty rafters, nervously clenching his fist, and trying not to stare at the butcher knife lying innocently on the table.

_Great, now it was raining. Another other good news, God? _

A loud _BOOM! _shook the room as a streak of lightning illuminated Ciel's annoyed face.

Sebastian immediately turned away to contain his laughter as the boy turned his glare in the demon's direction.

" Earl Phantomhive, hehee!"

As the Undertaker swept back into the room, he put down two steaming mugs in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

Which they politely let alone.

Clearing his throat,Sebastian looked at the Undertaker as sternly as he could. " Isn't it about time we talked about business?"

At this, the Undertaker's smile only grew broader, causing Ciel to unconsciously pull tighter on his overcoat....

**XXX**

It did NOT feel right.

No, not in the least.

But staring at the sadistic eyes of the Undertaker and Sebastian, Ciel knew that he had gone in far too deep to come back in one piece.

Trying his best too speak, he shifted his panicking gaze to the Undertaker, who had one hand on the doorknob and one BIG smile on his scarred face.

" Undertaker, is this really alright?" ( _Undertwaker, is thwis weally alwight?)_

His palms were beginning to sweat, but he refused to give away his nervousness.

When he felt Sebastian zip to his side, Ciel almost breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be alright. Sebastian wouldn't let the Undertaker do it. No way.

" Young Master, do you need me to hold your hand?"

_Fuck you. _

Shooing the almost laughing demon away with an angry flick of his wrist, Ciel looked at the Undertaker, who was waiting for his cue.

The boy nodded grimly, closing his eyes tightly as he felt a tug on his tooth

as the Undertaker gave the rope a hard YANK!

**XXX**

" My Lord?"

Ciel looked up silently, a hand rested on his cheek.

" What do you want?"

Today the sun shone merrily through his office windows, warming his recently-received battle scars. The day had been perfectly fine until he saw Sebastian's face in the morning.

The butler chuckled pleasantly and pushed a silver cart towards the boy's desk.  
" It is currently half past twelve, time for lunch, don't you agree?"

He nodded, his eyes asking Sebastian to get _on _with it.

" Today we have steak, for lunch, is that satisfactory?"

Ciel nodded again, slightly irked.

Finally, as if establishing the real reason for coming to the office, Sebastian began to lift the silver tops off the plates on the cart.

" For the mid-afternoon before lunch snack, we have Beig----"

The demon stopped, and looked _quite_ worried for a second.

Now he was irritated. " Sebastian! Spit it out!"

The demon looked down, as if ashamed. " Oh Young Master, I'm_ dreadfully _sorry, I forgot that you are to not eat sugar for the next _two weeks_."

He shrugged at the uncovered Beignet, lightly dusted in powder sugar.

" I suppose the servants will have to eat it anyways! I am so sorry Young Master, from the bottom of my heart."

Smiling satis-factually, Sebastian turned the cart towards the oak doors.

But with one foot in the hall, his keen ears picked a _whizzing_ sound from behind him.

Leaning his head gracefully to the left, he watched as Ciel's wax cutter flew past him, plunging itself deep in the wall.

" Oh yes, Young Master?" the butler looked back at his charge with an impish smile on his face.

" What?" Ciel growled, angry that his aim was off.

" How do you like your meat?"

Plopping back down on his chair, the boy put one hand over his face and barked, " Well-done!"

As Sebastian turned to go back out, he smirked.

" Well-done it is."

**Fin! **

**XXX**

**It's complete? Is the ending rather queer? Oh well, I had fun writing this and I hope that you had fun reading it ! :D Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement, it keeps me going **

**Don't hesitate to REVIEW again!! Is there room for continuation? Haha dunno, don't want to end up like square enix do I? =__= PLEASE REVIEW ;D **

**Disclaimer: ( Might as well now, :]) I don't own Kuroshitsuji or an of its characters, but you know what? I do own Ciel's cavity. That ought to count :) **

**No, I don't have anything against square enix~ **


	4. Cavities: Extra Chapter

**Haha, I know I said it was completed, but I really coudn't resist this! Enjoy the extras~ **

**Yes, please review! ( by the way I'm not sure if I should continue this cause I'm stuck D:) **

**XXX**

" Ngh."

Ciel Phantomhive rolled over in bed, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Navy eyes half-closed, he glared at his butler, smiling and setting up his usual tea and breakfast.

" Close the blinds! It's too early!"

" Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." Sebastian replied nonchalantly.

_Ugh, so he was going to be difficult again today. _

The boy Earl pulled his sheet over his head. " Isn't that a American phrase? Besides, I don't have any lessons today!"

He smirked over the spread at the demon. " And it's not like _I_ have any skills that need polishing."

Proceeding to turn away, Ciel felt his eyelids getting heavier........

_SNAP! _

The boy automatically curled into a fetal position as a gust of wind blew chilled him to the bone.

In one smooth movement, Sebastian had whisked Ciel's quilt from the bed with the help of sound effects.

" Sebastian!" Ciel cried, outraged. " What are you doing??"

" A lazy person, whatever the talents which with he starts out with, condemns himself second rate." the demon smoothly quoted.

The boy wrinkled his nose. " What are you babbling about? First Benjamin Franklin now Cyril Connolly?"

" In other words Young Master, we have LOTS to do today."

A staring contest ensued between master and butler as Ciel stared defiantly into Sebastian's crimson irises.

_Sigh. _

He sat down, keeping his chin up. This was not a loss, it was a draw. Sipping on the Rosemary Tea, Ciel looked at Sebastian.

" So, what is it that we must do today?"

Sebastian elegantly lifted the dinner plate to eggs and toast. " Well, first we must-----" As he didn't finish, a loud BANG! resounded from downstairs.

Followed by a" FINNY!!!NOT AGAIN, DEAR GOD, NO!!" and a, " WAHHH!! I'M SOOO SORRY!!!"

A moment of silence and one smug look later, Maylene's soot covered head peeked through the door.

" Umm, Sebastian?"

" Yes,yes." the demon got up and put a hand to his head. " I'm coming."

But when he walked towards the door, Ciel grabbed his arm. " Wait."

Surprised, the butler stopped in his tracks. " Yes."

Looking grim, Ciel looked at Sebastian straight in the eye. " Who's gonna help me dress?"

Chuckling, he shook of the boy, and said, " You should be able to do _something_ with those talents of yours."

And with that, he left the room.

**XXX**

Ciel stared with disdain at the clothes in front of him.

_Ok here goes nothing. _

Fitting his arms and head through the button down was easy enough. But the _buttons_ were what bothered him.

A button here, a button there. How many were there?

If they weren't meant for use, why were they there? Decoration?

At last getting through his shirt, Ciel began to wrestle with his pants.

Leg one, leg two.

_Oof. _

All of a sudden, the pants felt really tight on him, _particularly in one area_.

Fumbling with the buttons, Ciel adjusted and readjusted in and effort to loosen the pants.

After a half-an-hour, he was still trying.

That is, until a realization dawned on him.

In a state not unsimilar to shock, Ciel plopped back down on the bed.

They didn't fit.

The pants didn't fit.

He had gained WEIGHT?!!

**XXX**

**Forgive me Ciel, XD I still think you're super skinny, so don't be scared. I just couldn't resist adding this tidbit! :] please review, make my night! er, day. **


End file.
